Lightning Struck Love
by DangerXMagnet
Summary: A cyclone hits Forks hard. Bella Swan is desperately trying to find her friend Angela's little brother Sam who has gone missing in the storm. Amidst the chaos, the Cullens offer to help save Sam. Can true love be found where lightning strikes the hardest?


**A/N**

**Hello again!!**

**Sorry about the lack of updating guys but we are still working on 'Hostage' and chapter 3 should be up soon with luck (we started writing it, but it vanished). This is mostly ****JayJay's story (ok, not mostly-all basically) and I believe credit should go to her for her effort. Please leave us a review as they seriously make us update faster. (I'm telling the truth!)**

**Nell and JayJay**

**Disclaimer:**

**Just woken up from coma, what's our names?  
****JayJay: Does it start with 'S'?  
****Nell: *Raises single eyebrow* I believe yours is 'J' actually.  
****JayJay: Damn. You?  
****Nell: Nar  
****Both: *Grumbles at the unfairness of the world*  
****JayJay: Sooo…we don't own twilight?  
****Nell: Nope  
****Both: Damn**

**Chapter 1**

Small chunks of debris fell from the ceiling as doors rattled and slammed. Brightly coloured scraps of paper littered the floor, trampled under feet rushing to their friends and family. The cyclone howled outside, whistling through half-opened windows, making posters flap furiously in the wind. Screams punctuated the air as chairs and desks toppled over and books spilled out of lockers. Names were yelled frantically as people looked for their siblings and friends.

"Angela! Angela!" I yelled repeatedly, crashing through the door, out into the crowded corridor. I was immediately swept up in the rush. "Angela!" I was growing more worried. Where was she?

"Bella! Bella!" I could hear my name being called. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Angela being held by Ben tightly, calling my name. Thank god she was all right. I should have known that her boyfriend would be looking after her. I started battling my way through the frightened students towards my friends.

"Ange, Ben, are you guys okay?" I asked anxiously. I needed to make sure that they weren't hurt.

"We're fine. We had a close call with a falling locker, but we're fine." Ben replied, holding Angela tighter. "You didn't get hit with anything, did you?"

"I bashed my shin against a table when I came out to find you guys, but nothing major." I answered. Angela looked suspiciously at my rapidly purpling bruise. "Really, I'm fine." I assured her.

A teacher started coming up the corridor. She started herding people down the corridor.

"Everybody head to the hall! Everybody head to the hall!"

"Where's Sam?" Angela suddenly asked, frantically. "I couldn't find Sam!"

"Your little brother is probably already in the hall." I soothed her. "We can go and find him there." She calmed down quickly.

"Of course, they are taking everyone to the hall, he'll be there." She said, convincing herself. "Won't he?" she said panicking slightly again.

"Angela, calm down. Everyone will be in the hall. Sam is probably safe in there already, with everyone else. Hurry up and we'll find him."

We followed the students heading to the hall. Smashed glass littered the way and broken windows blew in dust, leaves and twigs. Dust got into my eyes and I couldn't see. I gritted my teeth, ducked my head, and kept walking on. We had to get to the hall. We would be safe there, and we could find Sam too.

* * *

Finally, we made it to the hall. Heaps of people were in there, worried looks on their faces. The principal was standing on a chair in the middle of the room with a loudspeaker.

"Everyone, find the other members of your family and make sure that they are all accounted for. No one leave the hall under any circumstances. Anyone who is badly hurt, please see Nurse Sara in the corner over here..."

His voice was drowned out by children calling for their friends and family.

"BELLA! I can't see him anywhere! I don't think Sam's here!" Angela had to yell over the wind and all the commotion. Ben was clutching her hand to try and comfort her.

"We'll split up and look around the hall for him. It's a big hall, he could easily be with some of his friends, waiting for you. You go over to the left side of the hall, I'll take the rig-" before I could even finish what I was saying, Angela had rushed off to look.

"Sam! Sam!!! Where are you?"

"Ben, you had better follow her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like go outside to look for him."

"Way ahead of you," said Ben, already trailing after Ange. "There's no way I'm going to let her get hurt."

I stared after them for a bit, until they got swallowed up by the crowd. Then I headed off in the opposite direction to look for Sam. I saw a girl from my maths class, Jessica, and her older sister.

"Hey, have you two seen Sam Webber? Angela Webber's younger brother?" My query was met with shakes of the head.

"Have you seen Felicity? My younger sister? She's small, about up to my shoulder, and has long brown hair?"Jess asked.

"No, sorry, but I've only just come in. I'll keep a look out for her. I'm sure she is here. Can you keep a look out for Sam too? Tell him his sister is looking for him." I replied.

I scanned the room for a short head with curly brown hair. "Sam! Sam!" I yelled, listening for an answer. Nothing. However, I did hear someone calling a name I recognised.

"Jess! Suze! Jess!" a short young girl with long brown hair was pushing her way through the crowd, calling Jessica's name.

"Felicity?" I asked, pushing my way over to her.

"Yes?" she replied. "Have you seen my sisters? I can't find them, and I'm really scared."

"Actually, I was speaking to them a little while ago. Don't worry, they're fine," I added, seeing her mouth start to form a question. "But they are looking for you and are very worried. Come with me, I'll take you to them."

She nodded gratefully and let me lead the way. "Have you happened to see Sam Webber? His sister, Angela can't find him, so we are all searching for him." I asked hopefully.

Felicity's eyes widened. "Sam's in my class, but I haven't seen him since the end of gym. That's when the cyclone picked up." Her shoulders fell dejectedly. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I'll see if I can find him with Jess and Suze's help. Together, we are sure to find him quickly, it won't take us that long to search the entire hall." She seemed happier now that she had found a way to help. Suddenly she cried out, "Jess! Suze!" and ran towards her now visible siblings.

"Felicity? Felicity! Where were you?!?" I left them all hugging, not wanting to interrupt their little family reunion, glad that they had found each other and were safe. I continued combing the hall for Sam. I was slowly growing more worried. I couldn't find him anywhere! I decided to go check near the podium, perhaps I had missed him when I looked before.

Suddenly a voice screamed out, louder than all the others. "Look out!!!" A slim, yet surprisingly strong hand tugged me from behind. I stumbled back, breath whooshing from my lungs and a large piece of the ceiling crashed down, exactly where I had been seconds before. I took a breath and plaster dust flew into my lungs, making me cough a little.

"Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked me, before I was enveloped into a hug. I looked down at my saviour. The first thing I noticed was the height difference. She barely came up to my nose, and she was wearing high heeled shoes. She had short spiky black hair and a cute snub nose. Her simple, yet obviously designer clothes were covered in dust and dirt. She smiled up at me. "Lucky I caught you, huh? I'm Alice. You're the new girl, aren't you? Pretty unlucky to get weather like this, even in Forks! I've been here for a couple of years, and the worst weather we got was a bit of a thunderstorm. What are you doing wandering around anyway?"

"Wow, that was scary. Thanks for saving me." I smiled back at her gratefully. "I'm actually looking for a friend's brother, Sam Webber. You haven't seen him, have you? He's about so tall," I held my hand up to my shoulder, "and he has curly brown hair."

"Sorry, I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he will be okay. We can go ask my friends if you like. They're over there with the rest of my family. Maybe they have seen him." She started pulling me along to a small group of people.

"Guys, this is umm..." she looked at me, a question in her eyes.

"Bella," I supplied for her, "Isabella Swan."

"...Bella." she finished. "She's looking for her friend's brother, Sam?"

"Yeah, have you seen him? His sister is rather worried." I asked. My question was met with sadly shaken heads and mumbled no, sorry's.

I looked around the small group. There was a beautiful, tall blonde with a rather haughty expression, looking around at the chaos. She had her arm around a big muscular guy who, at first looked a little intimidating, but when I stared at him, gave me a reassuring smile. I blushed at being caught staring at someone and his grin grew even wider. I looked on at the next person, before my face turned an even deeper red. He was tall and had light blonde hair. Alice left my side to stand next to the blonde male and he bent down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh, sorry Bella, I haven't introduced you yet." Alice apologised. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper." She smiled lovingly up at the blonde male.

"Pleased to meet you Bella." He spoke with a slight southern twang in his voice.

"This is Rosalie." The beautiful blonde female gave me a curt nod, before resuming her surveillance of the room. "She is also Jasper's twin sister." Alice explained while Jasper rolled his eyes.

"And this is Emmett, the idiot of the group –" she was interrupted as Emmett laughed, rather loudly while the rest of them smiled weakly. "– he's also my cousin and he and Rosalie are together." Alice looked over at the big male who was still chuckling.

"Hey Bella." He leant down and stage whispered to me, "Don't mind Alice, she's just grumpy because her clothes got dirty."

"I heard that Emmett McCarty!" Alice jumped up and whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" said Emmett, rubbing his head. "The pixie! She flys! How the hell can a shortie like you manage to reach my head!?!?!."

"Don't call me short!" Alice looked threateningly at Emmett.

I noticed something similar between all the people. They all looked like models. They all wore simple designer clothes, which they passed off with a casual elegance.

"And this is Edward, my brother." Alice gestured to her right, to a person I had missed seeing before. He was pacing back and forwards, and looked up when he heard his name mentioned.

Even with the slight frown on his face, he was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had reddish-blonde hair and flawless, perfect pale skin. His eyes were a strange mesmerising green colour, a deep emerald green you could get lost in...

I dragged my eyes away from his and managed to get my voice working.

"Nice-" I had to stop to clear my throat. "Nice to meet you all."

"I'm just sorry it had to be under such bad circumstances."

That voice, smooth and velvet, even over the loud commotions around us, made my voice sound like a dying frog's croak. My traitor face, once again, felt the need to turn into a tomato, so I quickly said something, partly to draw the attention away from myself and my rapidly colouring face blush, and partly to hear his voice again.

"You sound like an angel." I blurted out. Stupid Bella, stupid! I mentally kicked myself.

"I mean, what I always imagined an angel would sound like." Even better Bella. Just keep talking, and you'll end up in a padded cell, tied in a strait jacket.

"Not that I always imagine angels, talking to me." My plan to draw attention away from myself had backfired into me getting more flushed by the second. Can't you think of anything normal to say? I silently berated myself.

Thankfully, before he could reply, or consider locking me up in a mental institution, he was interrupted.

"Bella!" Angela said, as she ran up to me, out of breath. "Sam's not here."

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell us how we are going. We would also especially love to hear from those who have been in a cyclone etc before, because neither of us have and we would like to see what it is really like, so we can make our story better. I have already started writing chapter 2. Please, take 10 seconds to review, it really does make us write faster!**

**JayJay and Nell**

* * *


End file.
